robloxtvstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
List of theme songs
A list of theme songs from the programming on ROBLOX TV Studios. ''The Adventures of Dibby and Kokona Haruka'' These two have adventures they can't stand They can't stand each other but they still have fun One step closer, their adventures await It's about time that these two got along They're Dibby and Kokona Sure, they can't stand each other's personality But if they put their fun together it's nothing better It's the adventures of Dibby and Kokona Haruka! ''The Adventures of Natalie and Danny'' Natalie and Danny are up to face life-sized challenges But they're always ready once Brenda, Izzy and Sidney put their friendship to the test Natalie and Danny can face anything now that they're all together They're Natalie and Danny, yeah! ''The Adventures of Rex'' He's not your everyday type of friend His name is Rex He knows what to do so he can make his city better Together he and his friends are trying their bests As they put their friendship together The fun never ends So why not embark on Rex's adventures? City communication is the only way to make Rex's city better The better the city, the better Rex gets So let's follow Rex on his adventures! Albert's Stuff Albert is just one of your everyday gamers He has a lot of comic archtype personalities That he shares with his friends Jake and Kaden They make the rules in his world That's how it works for Albert and the gang So watch the stuff that Albert does Yeet! Awkward Awkward Town is better than average It's got a crazy school and a crazy teacher She always does her dumbest part But none of her students seem to care Mrs. Wigglebottom makes the roooooools around here! Come on down to Awkward Town with us The adventures are always crazy Bali and You! Bali is back for more fun and games His friends will follow him in every misadventure And together they can be best friends forever Bali and his friends will never be apart as the world awaits Together these three will be having fun all together And it's just Bali, Tamara, Tito and you! Baeconator's Lucky Bacon House If I, Baeconator, were stuck on an island, which I am NOT I would bring three things with me Bacon, more bacon, and even more bacon But luckily I have lots in my own house That's no difference than my stupid island prediction So, yeah, the Lucky Bacon House has finally arrived! Batdad Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na! Batdad! The name's Batdad and I live with annoying Jen And she really loves interrupting me and being stupid too My son Ben is my buddy as of right now And the girls really hate how I act But do I look like I care? No! I'm still Batdad, so yeah That's all I care of Before You Eat the Apple... '' ''Before you eat the apple, you must become the apple Before you start this show, you must become our show Before you betray the noob, you must betray the noob Before you become the bed, you must become the bed Before you eat the apple... you must... become the apple! Bright Idea's Pun Shop Hello and welcome to Bright Idea's Pun Shop Where our memes are sure to be cool How may I help you Nothing? Oh, whatever, I'll just go... Camp Kawaii This is where we have landed? Um, is there no better camp than Camp Kawaii? No there isn't Then there may be your answer Oh great... Welcome to Camp Kawaii! Everyone here must follow the rules Who are you? Isabella, your chef She can give some pretty disgusting lunches Is there no escape? You dun goofed now, because yes, there is no escape... Chad's Book Factory Once, there was someone who was a HUGE book fan His imagination is all about books He never stops reading them No matter how old they are, he still loves books Then he figured that he could own his own library And now, his dreams came true Welcome to the book factory We can do just about anything in here So join Chad in his library for fun and adventure Cherry and the Toads Hey, the name is Cherry I've got some naughty toads that like to annoy me They can be pretty troublesome at times But that's something else One fine day my parents left for a business trip And these three naughty toads have been able to find a way in my house But hey, there's no time to waste The adventures are here, with me and my toads! Cody's World Cody may not be ordinary but he has a secret His boss, King Nailers, granted him three wishes He chose for a castle, friends, and adventure And it seems like it worked Now Cody and his friends have some adventure together They all want to share their marvelous misadventures with you So step right up, Cody's castle is almost here As it is Cody's world! Ducq's Song Time! Hi, my name is Ducq Why don't we spend some time working on our songs If so then you're in luck The fun never ends! Come and join me as we sing songs Our fun is never gonna end When it starts Let's all spend some time by ourselves And we'll find out what songs we might have in store On this here duck's show! Eliza's Ingredients I've been lookin' for some ingredients for potions But ever since my dad hid them I was unable to find them Until I realized we still had a stash of them in the bathroom cupboard So I grabbed them, and all that's left is to mix There will never be a single ingredient missing Just watch and see I know you'll trust me Faith of Fifi School has been getting in my way I basically don't like it at all But, high school life shouldn't be a problem Class communication is the way I do it Just watch and you'll see what I'm talking about, my friend It's my faith I'm sure we'll make it out of any catastrophe Just you wait... and find out Funneh's Funhouse Sometimes Funneh and the gang get into problems They're still able to fix these problems No matter what size they are In Funneh's funhouse, there are endless possibilities Come and join the fun It's a whole new world On Funneh's Funhouse! Jackaroo and Friends There are some things Jackaroo knows about But, it would be too long to list So we're just gonna leave it But one fine day Jackaroo went to school He made lots of friends He even ended up being the most popular person in school His friends and him embark on the most magnificent misadventures That lead them to sticky situations But when they cooperate with each other They'll be friends forever And that's just the start! Category:Lists